e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a robotic copy of Sonic. He was created for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. He seems to be friends with Shadow the Hedgehog as in Sonic Rivals 2 they were partners and Metal Sonic helped Shadow to escape the Ifrit's dimension. Like Knuckles has a robotic counterpart, even Sonic has a robotic counterpart. Early Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog CD Metal Sonic made his debut in Sonic the Hedgehog CD (or more commonly known as Sonic CD) which was for the Sega CD Console and PC. He travels through time to the past to change history while Robotnik rules the future. His main goal is to destroy Sonic and later, he captures Amy Rose. In Stardust Speedway Zone, he challenges Sonic to a race instead of a Boss Battle. Periodically, he uses one of two moves. If Sonic is ahead of him, he will explosively accelerate with the V. Max Overdrive Attack, which will make his go four times as fast temporarily and attempt to blast through Sonic. If Sonic is behind him, he'll instead use the Ring Spark Field, which is an electric attack that has a wider range but requires him to decelerate. If Sonic does not reach the goal, the door will close as Robotnik kills Sonic and Metal Sonic waves his finger mimicing his organic counterpart and flies off. If Sonic succeeds, the door will close on Metal Sonic and he will "lose a life" giving Sonic a chance to save Amy. Knuckles' Chaotix Metal Sonic made his second major appearance in Knuckles' Chaotix where he attempts to absorb the power of the Chaos Rings to wreak havoc among Newtrogic High Zone. Once again, he didn't fight, but tried to prove he was superior by challenging Knuckles to a game where he had to drop a on a damage mark. After being defeated by Team Chaotix, he escapes with Robotnik. This game also features a red, bigger vesion of Metal Sonic known as Metal Sonic Kai. In the evil ending this robot destroys the island. Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble Metal Sonic was one of the surprise bosses in Sonic Triple Trouble. He appeared as the first boss of the final stage and fought either Sonic or Tails. This time he did fight instead of past unorthadox challanges. He used his flight ability to attack. After defeated he wanders off, never to be seen in the game again. Sonic Drift 2 Metal Sonic was one of the racers in Sonic Drift 2. He was the only newcomer who wasn't playable in the original Sonic Drift. His machine was called the Blue Devil and it's special power was High Speed Dash. Similar to Sonic's High Speed Dash, except with greatly increased Power ad Acceleartion. However, it's so powerful, it requires 3 Rings to use instead of the ususal 2. Sonic R Metal Sonic was one of the unlockable charaters from Sonic R. He could be unlocked by collecting 5 Sonic Tokens (or coins as they are mistakenly called), then finishing in at least 3rd in the race and finally, beating Metal Sonic in a one-on-one race. He plays like an alternate version of Sonic but not as enhanced as Super Sonic. He can jump but can't use a double-jump like Sonic or Super Sonic. Sonic the Fighters Metal Sonic appeared as a boss character in Sonic the Fighters. He could only be fought by defeating the other 8 characters and collecting the 8 Chaos Emeralds (however, in Sonic games there is only 7 Chaos Emeralds). After defeating him, the player can fight Robotnik, but victory over Robotnik is not needed to win as Robotnik is a bonus and optional boss. He demonstrates a powerful laser-type attack which he shoots form the hole in his body. Another version named Mecha Sonic Model No. 29 (or Rocket Metal Sonic) appears in the intro. Modern Game Appearances Sonic Adventure Metal Sonic made a brief cameo in Sonic Adventure as he was sealed in a tube along with Mecha Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in Final Egg which is Dr. Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins. One of E-102 Gamma's missions was called "Lonely Metal Sonic needs a friend." It's mission was to take a statue of a man and put it near Metal Sonic. Sonic Adventure 2/Battle Metal Sonic was an unlockable character in Sonic Adventure 2 and a standard character in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. He was the only character who didn't have special moves but he had high acceleration, high jump capacities and was the onlt character who could use Black Diamond. Black Diamond is a shield attack which can block any attack including special moves. Sonic Adventure DX Metal Sonic made a larger role in Sonic Adventure DX as he was still in the tube in Final Egg and the mission "Lonely Metal Sonic needs a friend" was also in Sonic Adventure DX. In the remake, Metal Sonic had his own story which was unlockable by collecting all 130 emblems. However, he is only an alternate skin for Sonic and his story replaces Sonic's. His body differs from the Metal Sonic in Final Egg. Strangely enough, Dr. Eggman still fights him and calls him Sonic. Sonic Pinball Party Metal Sonic appears as an opponent in Story Mode. Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic appeared as the main villain in Sonic Heroes. After turning against his master Dr. Eggman and locking him in a prison, Metal Sonic captures Froggy and Chocola the Chao as they have a liink to Chaos with Froggy swallowing his tail and Chocola being a Chao. Using this new power he changes form. His new form is called Neo Metal Sonic. He uses this shapeshifting power to transform into Dr. Eggman. Metal Sonic uses this disguise to deceive the other teams and fight them. After the fight he'd copy their data. Team Chaotix freed Dr. Eggman from the prison hoping to be paid. When Metal Sonic finally had enough data, he tranformed into Metal Madness. Eggman tells everyone how Metal Sonic combined their data with the power of Chaos. The teams try to attack as a team and in the end Sonic transforms into his Super Form and gives energy to Tails and Knuckles. In the sky, Team Super Sonic (unofficial name) fight Metal Overlord using their Team Blasts. Back on the ground, the sun come back and Metal Overlord reverts to Neo Metal Sonic and then Metal Sonic. The defeated machine then deactivates. All the Teams run off except for Shadow and Omega of Team Dark who cradle the body of Metal Sonic. What they plan to do with him is never told. At some point, Eggman regains his robotic hedgehog and reprogrammes him to be obedient (possibly taking away his ability to think for himself). Ironically, Metal Sonic never appeared in Shadow the Hedgehog which was a continuation of Sonic Heroes. Sonic Gems Collection Metal Sonic appears on the box art, in the many games and in the final "Congratulation" image. Sonic Rivals Eggman Nega somewhat reprogrammed Metal Sonic to work for him and stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver from interfering with his plans. After completing all four stories, or collecting the cards, Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. With these cards the player can select Metal Sonic in any stage in Challenge Mode (he has no story of his own). Metal Sonic's Signautre move is Copycat whcih he uses to copy the signature move of his rival e.g. Silver is the rival, Metal Sonic's Signature Move is ESP. Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic became a fully playable character and had his own story in Sonic Rivals 2. Reprogrammed, he is a mindless robot who dosen't even talk for himself. Eggman impanted a speaker to talk to Shadow through Metal Sonic. He teamed up with Shadow the Hedgehog to stop the Ifrit (with Shadow not knowing about the Ifrit). Although he is unable to speak, he can follow orders. Metal Sonic and Shadow follow Eggman Nega to the Ifrit's dimension in a gallant endeavour to stop the Ifrit. There, Shadow and Metal Sonic fought Eggman Nega's copy of Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0. Shadow pulled the switch to close the portal so the beast wouldn't escape. By the time they defeated the Ifrit, the portal had fully closed and Metal Sonic had no way back to their own world. On hearing Shadow's words, "If only I had a Chaos Emerald, I could use Chaos Control to warp out of here", Metal Sonic tore open his body, taking out a green Chaos Emerald and gave it to Shadow and Shadow used Chaos Control to warp back to their own world. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Metal Sonic appears a a collecible Sticker. SEGA Superstars Tennis In the Scrap Brain Zone court, Metal Sonic was standing on the side spectating the match. Cow Moooooooooooooooooooooo! Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Metal Sonic appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a newcomer. He appears to be rivals with another newcomer, Bowser Jr. He is a speed type. Metal Sonic tried to stop Sonic, Mario and friends in the DS Adventure Tour. Abilites Metal Sonic can copy powers. Using copied powers along with his own, he can match almost any character. However, he cannot copy Super Transformation giving him a major disadvantage against Super Forms. His most frequent copied powers are: *Chaos Control from Shadow and Sonic *Super Strength from Big and Knuckles *Shapeshifting from Chaos *Several ESP powers from Silver *Spedd from Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Espio Using these abilities (except for Silver's ESP as he didn't appear then), Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Overlord which was almost as strong as a Super Transformation. He appears to be invincible in this form and could be only harmed by a Team Blast. Eggman even stated that there was a slim chance of victory even with the seven Chaos Emeralds. Being a robotic copy of Sonic, Metal Sonic has Sonic's speed with higher accleration, spin dash abilties and a homing attack. His accleration is 4 times as fast as that of Sonic's when his circuits are overloaded. When his circuits are overloaded, blue, white sparks spout from Metal Sonic (which are also an alternate suit for him in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2). This reaction is called V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and it's power can penetrate any substance. References Category:Robots Category:Characters